


Relaxed

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt 'wait a minute, are you jealous?'Or:Cosmo is lying on Lance's boyfriend and that is not ok.





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a quick drabble, I'm planning on writing a bunch of them for different prompts feel free to shoot one through!

It was one of those rare, happy moments for the Paladins of Voltron, camped under an unfamiliar sky, fire burning in the center of the group. Five lions sat in a circle around the group, silent and yet, their presence reassured every single person there. 

Lance chatted happily to Pidge and Hunk, about their excitement to be returning to earth. Lance was probably the most excited out of everyone, he’d missed his family like crazy, but his space family had managed to fill a void he hadn’t realized he’d had. 

Keith, on the other hand, sat with his mum, Shiro and the wolf, Cosmo. Lance flickered his gaze to the trio intermittently, his lips quirking downwards each time he did, a small ball of jealousy flickering through his stomach as he saw the damn  _wolf_ , lying over Keith. 

Lance understood it, they had a lot of history together, spending two years with just each other and Krolia as company, but Lance really couldn’t help the small amount of jealousy he felt. It wasn’t like he was worried the wolf would steal his position, nor was he concerned Keith loved Cosmo more than him, he just... he just really wanted to sit where the wolf was, ok? 

A particularly loud laugh from Keith rang through the camp, eyes zoning in on him. Lance’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the wolf sprawled across Keith, having knocked him onto his back. Cosmo spread his body out, head resting against Keith’s throat, body covering Keith’s chest and legs. 

“He must like the downtime too,” Allura commented, her voice light with laughter.

Keith muttered something, Lance could barely make it out through the wolfs fur coat, but it definitely sounded like Keith was complaining about the amount of hair in his mouth. Cosmo seemed completely undeterred by Keith’s muttering, relaxing further into his neck. Lance glared slightly at the wolf, how come he was allowed to get away with that?

Cosmo turned his head, beady eyes staring right into Lance’s, a not so subtle look in them claiming victory. The wolf was  _laughing_  at Lance, he knew  _exactly_  what he was doing. Lance grumbled as he returned the glare. 

Keith let out a laugh at Lance’s face, the glare at the wolf. He looked back to Cosmo for a second as he suddenly understood what was happening. “wait a minute, are you jealous?” he asked, voice light, teasing. 

Lance ignored him, continuing his glare at Cosmo. Keith laughed again, this time rattling Cosmo where he shifted to get comfortable once more, this time glaring at Keith instead. Lance felt mildly better having seen that.

Keith smiled warmly, moving his arm, hand reaching out to Lance, his eyes speaking louder than words. Well, given he had his mouth over fur, it wouldn’t be that hard. Lance shifted around the camp, ignoring the laughter of their team, before settling down beside Keith, feeling his warmth against his side. Keith smiled, still teasing, but Lance was too happy to care.

Cosmo might be lying across the both of them now, in an act of spite, giving Lance his rump, but Lance had Keith’s head, had his hand and his heart. Lance would probably hear about it in the morning, who got jealous over a wolf? But for now, he was comfortable, warm and loved. 


End file.
